


The Lost Omega

by ArchonX



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alchemy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Captive, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Isolation, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Running Away, Smut, Violence, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchonX/pseuds/ArchonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in an unfamiliar place and chained was not what Alec expected. In fact, Alec couldn't remember anything in his groggily head after he woken up half-dead on the floor.<br/>When Alchemist Magnus Bane finds a poor omega in the forest, he couldn't help but to decide to take it home and treat the poor fellow. Once Magnus found out how seriously damaged, hurt, and confused the omega was, Magnus wanted to keep the omega to himself, but he knows somewhere out there, a family needed the omega back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Your typical A/B/O story

***Alec’s POV***

The floor was hard and cold, and a tiny bit damp. I was laying on my side, ribs feeling cold against the floor, just struggling to open my eyes a tiny bit as they would instantly close again.

How long have I been here?

 _Long._ I can tell by the way I smell as I sniff the horrid air around me, like piss and unknown spunk and … and… am I in heat? No… but someone else nearby is.

My eyes shuttered open, burning every second I keep them open. But I have to. I have to. For my sake. For… I lifted my head to look around the empty isolated cell room again for a second, before my head collapsed back on the cement flooring.

_Who am I? Where am I?_

I tried not to jump to conclusions so fast, as I might remember something soon. My heart was racing at the very instinct that I might not remember, how alone I was. My body shuddered in fear, mixed with confusion as I realized I was bare and naked on the floor with chains attached to both my hands connected together.

I smelled something off, but couldn’t recognize it, until the cell door slammed open, and heavy footsteps echoed with each step.

“Still alive Alec?” The voice was deep, and rugged.

“Fuck you.” I instantly spat out.

“Now now,” his voice suddenly grew colder, “you wouldn’t want to be _off the radar_ in this world, right Lightwood?” The man crouched down at my weak body on the floor, his cold hands tracing my bony figure, up to his head, and down to his hip bone, where it could be visibly seen in the dim light. Every spot where he traced left goosebumps on my skin, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

“In fact, I have another client for you Lightwood, now stop acting like a tiny piece of shit if you want to see another moment.”

I could easily see his features, dark black eyes, blond hair, and-

A sharp pain came onto my side, wanting to make me cry but forcing back the tears. The cuffs on my hands prevented me from hugging myself and forming into a ball.

“Don’t fucking stare you omega whore,” his voice projected louder in the small cell. His voice echoed every inch into my head, drilling deep into my brain that this is not a man who anyone would want to mess with.

Not like I had anyone to help me anyway.

I closed my eyes, trying to ease the pain. But it didn’t work.

Of course. _Nothing_ ever works to sooth the pain of being beaten into a bloody pulp, laying half dead in a cell by yourself, no one’s voice to say “It’s ok, I got you” or any words of comfort at all.

I didn’t even notice that the man left once I opened my eyes again, the pain still in my side.

I put my elbows out in front of me, trying to get up and see what else is broken.

I could barely sit up. Still one elbow supporting me up as I tried to move my legs underneath me. But it didn’t work. They were chained also as the chains made a soft _click_ sound. I could start to feel how tight the cuffs were around my ankle, putting pressure on it enough to snap it in a second by one wrong move.

I tried my best, I did, but I was just too weak to move, all I could do was scoot back a few inches to the wall and slump over again.

My breath was cut short, it couldn’t breathe fully in the dirt filled air. I needed sleep again, needed it as long as I can. The man said I had another _client_ , and I could only imagine what it was, what they’ll force me to do, knowing it won’t be nice and comforting at all.

I needed to get out, that’s what I need to do.

I started to drift off into sleep again when I heard a noise from the other side of the wall. A faint sound of screaming. Another omega. A female one also. I couldn’t help but to concentrate what she was saying, but all I could’ve heard was a cry of protest and sounds of sobbing from someone else on another side of the wall.

I couldn’t help but to feel guilty, I couldn’t help. Omegas were being tortured to god knows what. As I just leaned into the wall more. Waiting for sleep to take me over into a state where none of this is real. My mind wanting to think this is just some cruel nightmare I was having, and how it might not be real.

Think it or dream it, I have a feeling this is very real.

Maybe even death was the preferable choice of options, which I could assume every omega, or every beta and alpha here wanted.

As sleep started to pull me over into a state of opaque, I remembered what the man said.

He called me Alec.

And I’m guessing my surname is Lightwood since he used it after Alec, and it doesn’t seem right vice versa.

At least I have a clue, a hint, or a _fragment_ of a clue that can help me remember.

When I started to drift again, I couldn’t still feel a sense of guilt mixed in with pity for the young woman being dragged off, as she will haunt my dreams until eternity, forever and forever when I think of fear.

My mind was cloudy, being transported into a safe haven for my soul.

                                                                                                **_XXXXX_**

 

I could see faces, familiar faces to, I couldn’t help but to feel a sense of glee in my surrounding. Lush green in a front yard of a house.

“Jace!” I called out.

The blond haired golden eyed man turned around slowly, only looking at me with pity, as I slowed down, halting my steps when I reached next to him.

“What’s wrong Jace?” I asked once more. There was concern on my face.

He still didn’t reply, I put my hands on his shoulder, only for my hands to get slapped off of him.

“Jace? Jace remember me?” I could feel tears at the back of my head, “Jace, man, you got to remember me!” tears were starting to appear at my eyes, Jace stepped back from me, turning around and going towards a group of people in front of the house.

My heart started to fluster as I saw Max, “Max!” I shouted.

The young boy looked at me with unfamiliarity, and Jace started to pull Max closer to him.

Tears were streaming down my face, “Max,” I sobbed.

Max opened him mouth, as my heart started to race, see, he did know me.

“Get away from me!” Max shouted, Jace pulling Max back inside through the door.

My heart was dying as onlookers saw me fall onto my knees.

My palms covered my eyes, wiping tears away left and right.

They didn’t know me.

A voice inside of me erupted into my head, _and they never will._

I was getting so frustrated, all I could do was yell, “Shut up! Shut up, it’s just a dream!”

**_XXXXX_ **

I awoke.

I woke up with tears in my face, clutching onto the floor for dear life.

I couldn’t remember what I dreamed about, but it shook up my soul pretty damn hard.

I needed to get out of here, find out what I can’t remember about my life and help the others.

That was my only goal. To help the others trapped in this hell hole. And I promise I will. After all, I know that I won’t ever break this promise.

 

 


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally gets to go out of the cell, but to face what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the very, very, bad mistakes.

Alec needed a plan, quickly before his blond haired captor came back for him.

Alec assumed it’s been 9 hours since he last came to Alec’s cell, each hour someone new was taken away as Alec counted the minutes that passed. Yet Alec didn’t know how long he slept, or how many people had been taking away while he slept.

A loud band on his door made Alec’s throbbing head sharply rise upwards to see what it was.

But gladly it was just a passer, another captive being taken away with almost no power left, as the others usually scream in the halls and kick against every wall as they try to fight back with almost no chance of winning.

_This is the 10 th now, _Alec thought.

He’s been awake for ten hours, restless as Alec thought of all the outcome and possibilities that could happen when _he_ was going to be taken away.

Alec’s ass was sitting on the cold flooring, starting to hurt and cramp again. Alec tried to think of happy thoughts, as it was common sense to do, but Alec didn’t have any.

Instead Alec just stared and thought of random thoughts, of how he might’ve had a family. But Alec was staring off into the far corner of the empty room, noticing that a glimpse of sunlight was peeking from somewhere out of Alec’s visionary field.

“Wake up Lightwood,” The voice came from outside Alec’s door as a loud bang thumped against it.

The door opened, revealing the man from the previous night again, but this time he was accompanied by another person behind him.

Alec started to snarl at him as his instincts naturally told him to do so.

“Who the flying fuck are you?” Alec couldn’t help but spat those words out.

The blonde smirked, walking over to Alec nonchalantly as he bent over and cupped Alec’s chin upwards to meet their gaze. 

“Do you not remember?” He said softly.

Alec turned his head away, trying to get the man’s hands off of him.

The man looked behind him, making a small snicker to the other guy in the room.

“Interesting,” the guy spoke, “it’s an advantage to the client, and to us,” The other man started to walk towards to Alec also. He rested his hands on the blond alphas shoulder, “you know what to do Sebastian.”

Alec smiled slightly. He now knew the name of one of the alpha that held him here.

Apparently Sebastian noticed Alec grinning to himself, as he took action quickly.

Alec then could feel a sudden sharp pain in his left cheek, his face starting to burn up at the sudden feeling, the feeling of Sebastian’s massive hand harshly slapping him.

“What the hell are you smiling about,” Sebastian then looked at the other man, who was also smirking widely.

“He needs to learn obedience, don’t you think?” that cocky voice made Alec start to shiver. The word learn and obedience in the same sentence together didn’t sound very appealing to Alec, instead his senses started to be in fear, and he reeked of it.

“Oh well, look who’s scared.”

Sebastian grabbed onto Alec’s wrist, “It’s too late now chump, you’re going to learn.”

Sebastian pulled on Alec’s wrist hard to get him to stand up, but his chained feet made it nearly impossible to do so.

“Move that client’s appointment in three hours,” Sebastian mumbled to the other guy following him as he started to drag Alec onto his feet.

“Got it sir.”

Alec’s stood up straight, his legs feeling like they were about to break at any given moment. Sebastian moved at a fast pace, making Alec stumble and fall again, only to be kicked by Sebastian to get up quickly as he threatened Alec that the longer it takes to get to the room, the more obedience he’ll get.

They left the small cell of a room into a narrow hallway drenched in the smell of death and agony. Alec saw other doors when he walked in the hallway, even though he was trying his best to walk fast and not fall by the chains of his feet, he saw that each door had a small cut out hole for others to see. But Alec's door didn’t have this. In fact the more Alec thinks about it, he notices that his room was the farthest from all the other rooms.

Eyes were watching from the small gap of the hole. Eyes of fear.

“Stop staring Lightwood, and keep walking.”

A push on his bare back made him stumble more, as Alec’s vision started to blur.

They reached the end of the hallway, only to be approached by a single door as Sebastian opened it and tugged on Alec to start climbing the seemingly infinite stairs leading to god knows where.

Each step was agonizing. Alec’s foot filled with blisters and bruises as they deepened the pain of the puss filled blisters, wanting to pop at any second.

Once they reached the end of the steps of hell that led upwards, Alec was once again facing another door.

_A lot of doors here,_ Alec thought, _but why._

Sebastian then again opened the door, but it wasn’t another room, instead it opened to the outdoor air of fresh oxygen. Alec took a sharp breath of it, knowing it might be a bit until he can sense this again.

It was just a grassy field outside, Alec and Sebastian walking out of what appears to be a shack looking building, innocent looking on the outside. There were a couple of villa sized buildings not far off wooden gate enclosed land. But Sebastian didn’t lead Alec to the villa. Instead he led him to opposite of the villa sized house, he went left. On the left it was a barn.

Alec then new that this place must’ve been hiding its true nature by looking like an innocent farm, as there was sheep’s grazing out in the distance. There was only grassy fields for miles as Alec could see.

The cold wet covered dew grass felt nice against Alec’s feet. He just wanted to lay in it for hours until the dew was all evaporated and until the bugs started to crawl and show in the day.

Alec was then greeted by the big red door of the barn. Instead of smelling hay stacks or animals lie how he would in a normal farm, he smelled blood, decay, fear, and tortured from inside the barn.

Sebastian leaned close against Alec’s skin, whispering, “You’re next in there.”

Alec started to shiver down his spine as the doors started to open.

Two heavily guarded men greeted Sebastian, and closed the doors behind him once they were all inside.

Alec wanted to puke, he saw other omegas laying in a drench of pain on the floor, some of which were very close to the brink of death, while others who were still strong enough to move were comforting the weaker, dying ones.

They all looked at Alec. And none of them looked sincere or kind to him. Then Alec could sense the hatred of him, and he didn’t understand why.

They walked to another step of stairs, leading to the second floor of the barn as Alec groaning softly, hoping that Sebastian didn’t hear it as he might’ve kicked or slapped him again.

Once they reached the second layer of the barn they went inside another set of doors, Alec trying to memorize the surrounding when he could have a chance to escape.

When Alec tried to look to his right he was pushed down onto a table in front of him, and before he knew it he was turned and cuffed onto the table, his frantically searching at who did this.

He saw Sebastian going to a corner of a room where another table was, he picked something up and walked back over to Alec.

“You should be grateful that I’m the one doing this,” he said.

Alec couldn’t feel anything after that, his vision turning black like the shadows following him.


	3. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a quick short little update that I had for a while but didn't upload (sorry)  
> But with this, I do promise to update soon, as this chapter isn't actually fully completed ;)

Alec’s eyes opened as they were greeted by the darkness. The only source of light was the moonlight streaming in from the cracks of the board up windows.

When he tried to smell, instead of opening his painfully bruised eyes, his nose was greeted by a source of unknown blood with a hint of a lingering fading alpha scent in the room.

He lifted himself up off the wooden table he was lying on, and a gush of warm blood came streaming down his stomach towards the floor.

He clutched his hand around his stomach as he slowly tried to put his feet on the ground, and when he did, the cold wooden floor had splinters in them as Alec’s foot did also.

Alec mumbled out a little curse as he stood, taking a bit to let the rush of blood back into his head, followed by a sharp pain. Then Alec took steps forward to an outline of a door ahead, every step Alec took was followed by the creaking of the floor, which Alec worried that someone might hear him walking from below.

On the other side of the room, Alec lightly touched the wall and traced it as he walked left and right to find a sign of a door knob. The wall was rough and had sharp pieces of it coming out of the wall, poking Alec’s hand every now and then, the pieces starting to appear less as Alec kept moving left, hinting that Alec was about to walk into a corner. But he didn’t.

Alec walked into a work table, tools clinging and dropping off the side of the table as Alec bumped into the table with enough force to leave a bruise on his hip. As Alec bent down quickly to pick up any tools (and also as a reflex to duck and hide in case someone comes in), his hand skimmed the floor and picked up a clutter of paper, grabbing a fist full as much as he can.

“What the hell you doin’?”

Alec could still faintly smell him before the door opened and the guard popped up behind Alec.

Still clutching onto the scraps of paper the guard pulled Alec up by the shoulders and dragged him down to the first level of the barn again. The other omegas were apparent of Alec’s presence, scooting away from the path and closer to the other omegas surrounding them.

The barn was separated by cages, each cage had around three or four omegas, huddling together for warmth, each in a thin cloth blanket of their own.

The armed guard led Alec farther back of the barn where an empty cage next to a hay stack was present, the guard opened the cage and threw Alec in followed by a thin blanket. Once he was gone Alec unclutched his white knuckles and dropped the papers, as he could read them now since there was a decent amount of lighting in the barn to see.

“Hey,”

Alec looked up from his hands to look at the cage next to his. Alec didn’t see anything, but he could smell an alpha from the other side.

“Wh-what, an alpha?”

“Wow, not even going to bother to say hi?”

“I-I, I uh. Hi.”

The alpha stood up, she had thin clothes on like almost everyone but Alec. She had resembling black hair as Alec, and her eyes were a dull brown.

“I’m Aline.”

“I’m Ale-“

“I already know who you are.”

Alec looked up at her, “You do?”

She just smiled, “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but steady....  
> Part 2 of this will come out soon(ish) but soon enough.


End file.
